My Guardian
by omega112
Summary: Pitch is back and he is after another world and its up to jack to stop him along the way he meets Elsa the queen of this new area what will happen between the two
1. Chapter 1

Jack Pov

I awake with a shock from my peaceful dreams and look around for whatever it was that woke me up i reach over and grab my staff just incase

"Who's there"i then hear a all too familiar laugh and see the familiar eyes of my past enemy

"Pitch" i try to blast him with my ice but he easily deflects it into a near by wall and laughs again and hits me with his black sand knocking me out

"Lets have a little talk shall we jack"i then slip out of consciousness into a deep sleep

_Inside dream_

I look around and see pitch and throw an attack at him only for it to do nothing to him as he laughs at me

"Well hello to you to jackie boy its good to see you too but this is my own personal world where you cant hurt me a world of nightmares"he laughs and i try to punch him only for my fist to go straight through him as he laughs again

"What do you want pitch why did you attack me in my home" he stops laughing and looks at me seriously

"To tell you that i'm leaving this world to conquer a brand new one i discovered a short time ago and here there are no guardians to stop me and that i willl rule this one now that i have my nightmares to help me again" he summons a dark horse next to him and gets on it

"But if you're up to it you can try to stop me but thats only if you can find me jackie boy until then tah-tah"he then disappears in a swirl of black sand and i wake up from my dream

_Back in the real world _

"Oh man i have to alert the others" i exit my room and run around the workshop to find nicholas while accidentally breaking a few toys i find him near a yeti as he's telling to paint the toys red the yeti then gasps and stamers then groans going to work

"Nick we have to summon the others here"he looks at me puzzled

"My boy why do we need them now" i dont tell him but activate the northern light beacon

"I will tell you when the others get here" a half hour later the others appear and ask me why they were summoned

"Pitch is back and he's not after us or the children this time he's after a whole different world now"they all gasp and begin to ask questions i explain it to them and they look at me seriously

"Jack we have to ask the man in the moon where pitch is he is the only one who knows where he could be"i nod and Nicholas opens the skylight letting the moons rays inside his workshop i walk up to the rays and look at the moon

"Man in the moon we need to know where pitch is we need to stop him from destroying another world"he then makes a shadow of nicholas snowglobe portal

"North quick throw me your portal"he does and i hold it up to the lunar rays the globe then shows a new land that we have never seen i throw it into the air and go to enter with the others but the man in the moon stops them i look at them in shock north then explains

"Jack you must do this alone we are needed here in this world without us the lights will go out and our memories will be lost forever" i nod slowly north then pulls out a small package and throws it to me

"Take those you will need them i was going to give them to you as a gift for christmas but i have a feeling you will need them now more than ever"i open the package and pull out two swords like norths

"They are custom made for you and only you, you can channel your ability into the blades to add a freezing effect so cold they will be able to cut through anything it touches" i nod and bunny walks up to me and gives me a pat on the shoulder and says good bye tooth then flies up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"You come back ok"i nod and give her a hug and enter the portal to the new world

_Inside the portal _

"Jack can you hear me" i look around to try to see who was talking

"Yeah but who are you exactly" i yell out

"The man in the moon you can hear me in in the portal due to the fact that this is another world now there a some big differences in how things work here you still have all your abilities but unlike the other world people can see you and hear you clearly your features will not change but your clothing i will provide so you will not draw unnecessary attention to yourself"i nod and he continues

"One more thing the one pitch is mainly after is the ruler of this area her name is queen elsa and she has a special gift one you will have to see to believe now one more thing and this is important jack here you are technically human and like humans you can be hurt or killed so be careful ok" i nod and exit the portal my appearance then changes

My skin begins to tan and my outfit goes from what it was to a pair of black boots,black pants and a black shirt along with holsters for my weapons i then pick up my staff and look around

It appears to be summer and i look to see a big castle with a small village surrounding it

"OK im assuming i got to go there"i then head off twords the castle to find pitch


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks Pov**

I walk towards the town it is now night time it took me alot longer to get there due to the fact that i dont want to risk being seen flying but things have been wierd since i got here it was very warm when i first got here but now it was feezing not that it really bothered me and it was snowing i then reach my destination to find the whole kingdom covered in snow and ice

I lookaround to aee ships frozen in the barge and houses covered in snow plus several people running around in panic i try to get some info fromsome people but noone would stop i decide to find the leader of the kingdom i take to the skies and land near the center of the town to find a bunch of officers giving out blankets when ordered by a man to do soi asume he is in charge and head towards him when a short man comes out of no where and begins to argue with the man i listen in

"No that is out of the question we just need to give princess anna more time to get queen elsa to turn this freak winter into summer again" the man glares atthe taller man

"You foolish boy there is only one way to end this winter and that is to kill the queen and you know that" I am shocked by what i hear

"No we wait for princess anna to return until then im in charge" suddenly a horse comes out of no where but is stopped by the taller man

"This is princess anna's horse" the shorter man smiles slightly

"I guess she is not coming back then i will send my best men after her" The taller man frowns

"No you will not i will go after her myself with a few guards two of you soldiers can acompiny us" he then turns his back i then hear something disturbing come from the smaller mans mouth

"If you see the queen kill her imidiatly then we will take this kingdom over when we get home" i glare at the man and head towards the taller one

"Excuse me sir" he turns around and smiles

"Yes what can i do for you sir" i smile

"Well i couldn't help but overhear that you were going after the queen may i ask why" the mans just sighs

"Youmust have just arrived here you see aparently the queen has powers over ice and snow and i guess she lost control of them thanks to the duke of weaselton over there" he points to the shorter man i nod and he continues

"I think her fear did something toher powers and they went berserk when she ran away she froze the barge and suddeny it started to snow her sister anna then went after her but but i guess something happened to her so now we are going to find her and the queen and end this freak winter before something bad happens" i nod

"Well i will go along with you i am always happy to help" the man smiles and holds out his hand

"Then welcome mr-" i smile and shake his hand

"Jack" he smiles again

"Pleasure to meet you jack im hans" we stop shaking hands and prepare to start up the mountin to find the queen and the princess as we begin up the mountin i decide to warn hans

"Hans i know this may not come as much of a surprise but the duke ordered his men to kill the queen" hans nods his head

"So how do yo plan to stop them"i smile and pat my swords hans chuckles

"I hope your good with those swords jack i have a feeling were going to run in to some obsticals along the way" i nod and we press forward

**Several hours later **

We have been traveling for hours but come apon a giant castle made of ice i look on in shock at the huge castle we then see a set of stairs and head towards them when suddenly a giant snow being comes out of no where and begins to atack us

"Stand your ground men push forward" we make a run for the staris as the monster attacks three unlucky soldiers but the monster grabs on to my leg and throws me back

"GO AWAY" it yells at us

"Sorry big guy but i cant do that sorry about this" i charge at him with one of my swords and cut off one of his legs and he falls back howling in pain he then falls into a deep casem and roars as he begins to dissapear into the mist

"Jack quickly we have to get inside before another one of those things shows up" inod and sheath my swords and head up the stairs with hans and the two men from weaselton and some other soldiers

"OK LISTEN UP OUR OBJECTIVE IS TO GET IN AND GET THE QUEEN AND IF SHE IS THERE ANNA AND GET OUT NO ONE IS TO HARM THE QUEEN IS THIS UNDERSTOD" han yells

"SIR YES SIR" the soldiers yell and the two men from weaselton just nod we then bust open the ice door and look up to seea beautiful young woman with blond hair and dressed in a blue dress looking at us in fear and anger she then runs up some stairs and we presue her

"QUEEN ELSA PLEASE STOP" but she keeps running we then stop at the top floor and she glares at us

"Get out of here" we tand out ground and hans steps forward only to have an icey blast shoot at him i jump in front of him and block it with my swords making them turn a bright blue

"Thanks jack" i nod and hans clears his throat

"Queen elsa i beg you to please come back to arendale and reverse the winter you have thrown upon your people"she frowns and begins to cry

"You dont understand i cant i dont know how to" hans sighs and frowns suddenly an arrow flies past my head and comes close to the queens head i look back to see the one of the men from weaselton with a cross bow in his hands and the other soldiers knocked out on the ground

"Jack protect the queen' i nod and run infrontof the queen and tun towards hans and the other two men and draw my swords

"With my life" hans gets behind me and suddenly the whole room becomes slightly darker and i hear laughing

"So your behind all of this pitch" pitch then appears behind the two men from weaselton and smiles

"Of course jackie boy now lets see whats missing in this moment oh i know a little fear" suddenly the room is filled with black smoke and heads towards the unconcious men they then begin to shake violently and wake up seconds later hans then smiles

"Men arrest these two traitors" the men do nothing but glare at the queen

"No we will no longer follow your or that monsters orders we will kill you and the queen and end this freak wintr" i gasp

"Damn they have been corupted by pitches fear" hans nods and we prepare to fight suddenly pitch appears infront of hans and covers himwith black smoke

"NO" i reach for him but he pushes me back and clutches his head and screams in pain he then gets up and charges the queen but is stopped by an icey blast from her

"YOU YOU HURT ANNA" Elsa looks down in shame

"You really are a monster" hans then turns to the men

"Men new orders kill the queen"they all charge the queen but i force tham back with a icey blast of my own mine blowing them all back due to my powers being stronger than the queens

"Jack step aside" i shake my head

"Sorry hans but no there must be another way to stop the winter" Hans sneers

"No this is the only way to stop the winter we must kill her to survive" i sigh

"Hans you have been corupted by fear it is making you think wrong please dont do this" he just frowns

"Is the survival of the kingdom not worth a single life" i look at the ground

"With pitch pulling the strings you will fear everyone and attack everyone you'll never stop at one" i channle my ice powers into my swords making them glow a dark blue they then chare at me

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON" i block one soldiers sword and cut it in half and stab him in the gut i then kick him into several others behind him and blast them with a icey wave of energy freezing them in place and dodge an arrow and attack the two men from weaselton i jump and stab them both in the gut and kill them with an icey blast i then look over at hans

"Im sorry jack but if she hurt anna once she will do it again and i also have to ensure the survival of the kingdom" i charge at hans but he holds up a crossbow and shoots at the queen withan arrow but i jump at the last second and the arrow hits me in the shoulder i hear elsa scream and look over to see pitch infront of her about to engulf her with smoke but i am there in seconds freezing the smoke elsa then looks at me surprised

"You your like mw arnt you" i nod and smile and look over to hans

"Another time another place jack"hans then walks away i then look towards the queen who hasa huge smile on he face

"Thank you jack thank you for saving me" inod and grab the arrow in my shoulder and rip it out with a shout

"Doesnt that hurt" i nod and smile

"It does but only for a moment plus i heal fast" she smiles

"So your elsa" she nods

"Well im jack as you already know but i guess we both have some explaining to do right" she smiles and nods again


End file.
